1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a medical liquid injector for continuously transfusing a predetermined type of medical liquid into a human body (blood vessel or bladder) little by little.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional injectors of the above-described type include (1) a transfusion set for continuously transfusing a medical liquid into a human body little by little utilizing a head of the medical liquid contained in a transfusion bottle, and (2) an injector with a balloon for continuously injecting a medical liquid filled in a balloon made of rubber into a human body little by little utilizing the contracting force of the balloon.
However, the transfusion bottle of the transfusion set must be hung at a high position, and a patient must stay quite still while he or she is given a drip transfusion.
The injector with the balloon has an advantage in that it can be carried from one place to another easily, unlike the transfusion set. However, there is a limitation to the contracting force of the balloon, and the medical liquid contained in the balloon cannot be used up and hence wasted.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional injector, an object of the present invention is to provide an injector for continuously injecting a medical liquid which can be easily carried from one place to another, which is capable of continuous injection of the medical liquid at a fixed rate; and which enables the medical liquid contained in a cylinder to be used up to the last drop.